1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to handwriting, and particularly to a pen for teaching a user to properly grasp a writing instrument for writing by hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child generally has to practice holding a writing utensil for many years in order to develop appropriate handwriting skills. Conventional writing utensils do not promote the correct grasp or grip of the writing utensil, as they can be operated in any manner. While training devices which can help with writing skills do exist, these devises generally require a computer interface or other element in addition to the writing instrument itself.
Conventional writing utensils with tips that remain extended when not in use can also be dangerous for children. While conventional retractable pens have tips that can be retracted by pressing a button, these pens can still be dangerous if the user forgets to retract the tip.
Thus a training pen for writing solving the aforementioned problems is desired.